The present invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing parts having cosmetic features, and more specifically, to a method for manufacturing a part utilizing internally formed shapes and surface finish to provide cosmetic features in the part.
Parts used in consumer products such as telephones, handheld computers, laptop computers, televisions, and the like are often provided with cosmetic features to improve the aesthetic appeal of the products to consumers and/or to enhance the functionality and usefulness of the product. Traditional methods employed in the manufacture of parts having cosmetic features involve applying a surface finish such as paint, etching, screen-printing, or the like to the external surface of the part after the part is molded. FIG. 1 illustrates a part 100 manufactured using this approach to cosmetic design. As shown in FIG. 1, a shape 102 corresponding to the shape of the desired cosmetic feature is formed in the external surface 108 of the body 106 of the part 100. One or more surface finishes 104 such as paints, inks, or the like are next applied to the external surface 108 over the formed shape 102. These surface finishes 104 may then be coated with a protective layer 110 such as polyurethane or varnish to protect the surface finishes 104. In many applications, the surface finishes 104 and protective layer 110 are applied to the external surface 108 without formation of a shape 102 providing a more two-dimensional surface to the part 100 that is less subject to damage and wear. However, such parts may fail to posses the aesthetic impact provided by a part 100 having a more three-dimensional surface.
Over time, repeated use of the product may degrade the protective layer 110 and surface finishes 104 applied to the external surface 108 of the part 100, causing the surface finishes 104 to appear damaged or obscured. This damage may greatly diminish the aesthetic appeal of the consumer product containing the part 100, often leading the consumer to believe that the product is of substandard quality and durability.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a part that is suitable for use in a consumer product or the like, wherein cosmetic features of the part are robust and durable and do not deteriorate during use.